Various electrical components, such as current buffers and digital-to-analog converters (DACs), contain current sources. These current sources often contain transistors that regulate the flow of current out of the current sources. In many cases, these transistors undesirably introduce noise to the currents—for instance, flicker noise caused by transistors conducting low frequency signals. Large impedances may be built into the current sources to dampen the noise; however, such impedances are impractical in low-power applications, such as smartphones, because large voltage supplies must be available to compensate for increases in impedance. Thus, such current source noise remains problematic, particularly in low-power applications.